Attractive Differences
by Tishikari
Summary: Yuki misses something… but when he went to look for it, what he found was more than he expected!


Ah finally I managed to finish another fic! Haha

I have trouble in writing short stories. They always get so long that I never finished them or have time to re-write them into English. So now I started to write directly in English and I'm trying hard to make one-shot stories. This way I can upload faster. ;)

I wish to thanks all people who gave me all the wonderful reviews to my first fic "The Chicken Threat". I love you all! It made me very, very happy!

This one-shot is sweet and made specially for all Luka's fans, to drool in front of the computer while reading. ;) hehehe  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Attractive Differences**

The night was cold, but the Twilight mansion was warm inside. Yuki felt himself comfortable in wearing only a light jacket over his cotton shirt. He had just finished his dessert, a delicious cheesecake topped with red berries coulis. Dinner was already over and everyone had left to different rooms to relax, watch TV or simply enjoy each other company. Yuki noticed that they went in pairs, each zweilt with his own partner.

_Oh how interesting! Even in a regular night they stay together in pairs! Their bonds so clear to see... I can feel love between them. _Yuki wondered if that used to happen often?

He had not noticed such a simple and tender thing before, but someway he felt strange. Something was off…

The boy looked around the room. Nothing. He went to the big window and looked outside. The garden was dark but nothing seemed out of normal.

Everything was peaceful for the time being, no threats from the duras, no new moves from Reiga. He should be glad for that but he couldn't completely feel at easy or happy. And now watching the zweilt pairs going about quiet moments of closeness with each other in cozy parts of the mansion, Yuki felt himself empty and sad. Even Hotsuma was calmly talking to Shusei in front of the big fireplace on the main living room. So why wasn't he contented with that light atmosphere and peacefulness in the mansion? Why wasn't he being a part of it too?

Then something flashed in his mind… where was Luka? He hasn't seen him since before dinner time. The Opast don't usually eat with them but he keeps his silent watch on Yuki from some corner of the dinning room or sometimes even sitting on the table with them. But not today, he wasn't around and Yuki failed in see that! He felt guilty. How could have he forgotten Luka? Or had he, truly?

_Was that unsettling feeling because of this?_

Yuki turned and went up the stairs, controlling himself not to run. He stopped in front of Luka's room door and took a deep breath. He felt alone, uncomfortably alone and he… missed Luka. He missed him a lot!

Yuki blinked, surprised with himself. _Is this normal? Ah I can't understand my own feelings… I feel myself always so lost…_

He noc on the door. _What if Luka isn't in there?_ He shivered.

"Luka? Are you in there?"

"Yes, Yuki. You may come in."

The husky voice of the Opast produced a big smile on Yuki's face. He entered the room eagerly to see his protector, but the scene that met his eyes was...unexpected.

There he was, sitting on the edge of the bed, a truthfully stunning Opast, so daringly beautiful and sexy that no human being would have not experienced a moment of awe upon seeing him. And that was exactly what happened to Yuki, but in such a deeper level that shook the boy down to his core.

The Opast was only wearing black boxer briefs. He was finishing drying his hair with a white towel that he quickly tossed on the side of the bed before looking up to the boy.

Yuki lost his breath and felt his face becoming hot.

"Oh so-sorry… I-I didn't know you were still undressed…"

The Opast looked down at his own semi-naked body and made a frown.

"I'm not undressed Yuki." He said calmly.

"Ah errr… ma-maybe not com-completely… but…"

The beautiful creature lift an eyebrow.

"Yuki, it's not the first time you sees me with no clothes."

"Wha-what!?" the boy gasped.

"That day in the onsen pool… at the hot springs of the Giou?"

"Ah, yes… but I only saw your chest… I didn't really look when you came into the water…" _For some reason I felt very shy that time._

Yuki's face was even hotter now and his eyes wandered to other things in the room, any inanimate things…

The Opast stood up, with all his glorious beauty showing on his pale skin and perfect lean and muscled body, and walked a few steps closer to Yuki.

"Does the sight of my body offends you?" The duras looked emotionless as usual but something danced behind his silver eyes.

Yuki's attention went to him again ready to explain himself but he just couldn't speak… or stop looking at his body… The view was breathtakingly!

Struggling with his total embarrassment and with a hot wave going up and down his body, Yuki forced himself to answer his question.

"Ah no, no! It doesn't really, it's perfect… AH! I mean… noooo…...it's not like that… I can look at you undressed like this anytime, it's no big deal! ….ahhh…I mean… not that I would see you like this all the time… I just…"

Yuki was sweating now, heavily.

The Opast interrupt him before he panic.

"It's ok Yuki, I get it." He gave the boy a sweet look. "Come here and sit." He pointed to the bed and turned.

Yuki felt relieved but the sight of Luka's back made him feel a hot wave again.

_Oh why am I feeling like this for another man? No, no… he is not just a man, he is…Luka! But…what does this mean? _

They sat next to each other on the edge of the bed.

"Is there anything wrong, Yuki? You looked worried when you came in." The duras voice was calm and velvety.

"Ah no, everything is ok. Actually the mansion is very calm tonight. I've just missed your presence on the dinner room and so I decided to see if you were ok." Yuki smiled shyly to him.

Luka smiled back. Yuki immediately got entranced with that smile. _So rare… so striking!_

Luka stared right into Yuki's eyes, searching for something. The duras didn't flinch an inch, only his slit pupils made a tiny movement, adjusting to focus on the smallest details and expression in the boy's almond eyes.

Yuki felt Luka's strong gaze upon his face. He then slowly lift his own gaze to meet with the other's otherworldly eyes. _Like blazing silver stars._ Yuki felt numb, like melting into a shapeless mass, impossible to control his own form...dissolving…loosing himself into those hypnotic eyes…

Thu-dum, thu-dum, thu-dum… His heart started to pound so heavily in his chest that it suddenly brought him back.

"Hum!?"

He was only inches from Luka's face.

_Too close…too close!_

Feeling completely embarrassed, Yuki looked for anything, ANYTHING! to say to help him get out from that awkward situation.

"Ah… you didn't finish to groom your hair!" Yuki said still embarrassed while looking at the Opast's moist and disheveled black hair.

Luka immediately raised his hand and passed his long fingers a few times through his hair, combing it backwards, and then gave a light shake with the head making the hair threads to come loose and fall freely on the sides and front of his face. Then Luka looked back to Yuki.

"Done."

…_.._

_Such a simple way to make it look so perfect! _Yuki thought surprised.

He wanted to touch that beautiful black hair but he was already feeling too embarrassed to do any other move.

"Err…it looks good!"

Luka stared straight at Yuki's eyes again. Now a pang like needles hit Yuki's stomach. It ran down through his legs to his toes. He desperately looked down to the floor trying to escape those hypnotic eyes again. Then he noticed Luka's bare feet. His toe nails were similar to his finger nails, dark-long like talons.

_Now this is…kind of exotic._ He thought.

The Opast scanned the boy's expression.

"By the look on your face I can say you had never noticed these."

"What…!? Aaah…no I wasn't looking…"

"You don't need to lie Yuki."

"Err, sorry Luka. I didn't want to be rude. It's just that it's so different from humans… Don't they hurt when you use your boots?"

_What a silly question! Why did I say that?_

Luka felt amused, in his very own way...

"No, they are very hard and strong, and the boots are large enough."

"Oh of course, I suppose so…" _Stop acting like an idiot, Yuki!_

"I can look human but not all is the same. If you look closer you'll start to see the differences."

Yuki looked back to him.

"Yes… the skin tone, the teeth, the slit pupils, the unusual color of the eyes, the beauty…" _Such attractive differences…_

"All that to lure humans and make them fall into our trap." The Opast said with coldness.

"Yeah… I know." _That makes Opasts even more dangerous._

"Have you ever felt lured by this, Yuki?"

"Me? I-I never thought about it!" _Now that you ask… do I?_

"Am I attractive to you?" He looked serious.

"Uh!" _Oh my…_

Silence. Yuki felt his face turn red again.

_Am I going to say the truth? And… what is THE truth?_

He had never asked himself that question until now. But he had the feeling that he knew the answer already. This evening it became clear. He felt more uncomfortable with being alone than ever, even more than when he was at the orphanage. He missed Luka so much! And when he saw him on his room tonight, Luka looked stunning to him.

_Yes, of course you are attractive to me! More than I can explain! _

"Yes Luka… y-you are."He lowered his gaze, embarrassed but smiling softly.

He was so close to his protector… and for the first time he really felt a deep need to touch him, to be hold close by him, to feel his warmth, his skin…

_Oh, what are all these feelings? It isn't just the power of the beauty and attractiveness of an Opast. It's because it's him, Luka. Isn't it? The one for whom I feel such a deep trust and connection. The one person I want to be beside me forever… I can't think my life without him anymore. _

"Oh!"

His eyes got large with the realization. He had fell in love with Luka. That was the truth, even he being a male, it was undeniable.

Yuki got up the bed and walked to the middle of the room, without knowing what he would do or say.

Luka could sense Yuki's confusion. And some kind of fear too.

"Have you ever feared me, Yuki? Because I'm that kind of Opast?"

"No! I trust you, Luka. Always did. Since the first time I saw you… I felt as if I could count on you, no matter what. And you already proved this to me many times. My trust on you has become even stronger now." The boy answered without facing him.

"So why are you acting strange?"

"I-I'm not sure." He sounded almost tearful.

Luka stood up and went to Yuki, but stopped a few inches from him, facing his back. He raised his hand and was going to rest it over Yuki's shoulder but stopped mid-air. Something was going on with Yuki and he wanted to know exactly what it was.

"Yuki, you can tell me what it is troubling you. Share it with me." His voice was soft and reassuring.

Yuki felt the proximity of Luka's body behind him, and his own body responded to that. It was like a magnet pulling him closer. But he didn't turn. Instead he stretched his arm backwards and reached for Luka's hand.

The duras entwined his fingers with the boy's and held his hand with tenderness.

"Luka… I feel such a deep connection with you th-that sometimes it... scares me… because I don't know what I would do if you weren't here anymore…"

"I won't go anywhere Yuki, I'll be by your side always."

"But what if you get killed in the war that we're going to face soon or later?"

"I won't be killed. You won't be alone ever again."

Yuki held tighter Luka's hand.

"I think I… I am feeling... something more... for you…" Yuki closed his eyes tight fearing Luka's reaction.

No moves, no sounds. Silence.

Luka's hand kept holding his, but the duras' stillness seemed a bad thing.

What Yuki couldn't see was the duras reaction. His cold eyes got an un-natural warm glow, his face lighten up and a beautiful smile played on his lips.

"Luka?" Yuki's voice was uncertain. His body started to shake.

"Yuki, you are my reason to live. Whatever feelings you have towards me, I will accept it."

_Uh? What does that really mean?_

Yuki felt as if he had crossed some unknown limit. Maybe he shouldn't have said that…

"Ah… errr… I think I should go to my room…" He started to loosen his fingers from Luka's and to move away.

But the Opast kept his grip on Yuki's hand refusing to let him go. Swiftly he took hold of his other hand and moved closer leaning against Yuki's back. Slowly he wrapped his arms around Yuki's body and embraced him with gentleness, still holding tight both Yuki's hands.

Yuki got surprised by his attitude. His heart started to beat like crazy and his legs felt weak.

Then Luka lowered his head to Yuki's brow side and leaned his face there, softly brushing his lips against the boy's hair. He held Yuki firmly enclosed into his arms.

This time the Opast simply couldn't keep his distance. Yuki was practically asking him to do it, and he too was feeling the overpowering need to hold Yuki closer.

"Ah…" Yuki let out a sigh. All his senses were overloaded with Luka's touch and proximity. And the pleasure of it was intoxicating. He felt safe, he felt excited, he felt he was where he belonged… and he missed that closeness so much! Yes…he felt as if he had lived that before…

"Don't be plagued with doubts about me, Yuki. I want to see you happy and I'll do whatever is possible to make it happen. I am the one you can have a deep bond if you wish to. You just have to ask."

Luka's soft and velvety voice on Yuki's ear sent chills of pleasure through his body. All his back was pressed against Luka's bare chest and the feeling of being hold so close by him this way was awakening new types of sensations on the boy. He wanted to tell Luka that he was in love with him, but Yuki still felt unsure. _But why?_ His mind raced fast trying to understand all the mixed feelings inside his head and…

Ah! It is because I want Luka to love me back. I don't want him to stay with me just by some kind of obligation! I want him to love me too!

"Luka… I want you… to… be free and… do whatever you wish to do."

He took a deep breath and continued.

"I…don't want you to stay by my side because you feel obliged. I know we already talked about this, but I still sense as if you were sacrificing yourself for me. And I don't understand why! I do want you to stay with me… I really do. But for the same reason that I have."

The Opast straightened himself and thought for a moment.

"And what reason is that?" He asked as soft as he could.

Yuki lifted one hand still entwined with Luka's and softly kissed the back of his'.

"That… you will have to figure out by yourself. I can't tell you."

Luka understood that Yuki was talking about love, the human feeling that he learned with her on the previous life. And more, that Yuki was again feeling love for him even without remembering what they shared together before. Destiny? He didn't care. Yuki choose him again, that was all that matter for him. But would it be unfair with Yuki to let him love him again without knowing all that happened in the past? Will Yuki keep loving him after he remember everything? Everything until the end? Will he forgive him?

Yuki was sad and feeling lonely now, he could sense it. He wanted to end that and make him happy again. But should he risk Yuki's trust?

The Opast loosened his embrace and let his arms fell to his side again.

Yuki suddenly felt downhearted. He turned slowly to face the duras. He gave him a shy smile, hiding his pain. And when he was starting to walk away, Luka spoke.

"Forgive me."

Yuki's heart sank.

_So that's it, a quick rejection and…_

Strong hands grabbed Yuki's arms and turned him abruptly. Luka pulled him against his body and held his face with both hands, tilting the boy's head slightly backwards. Yuki didn't have time to react. Luka connected their mouths tightly together and, firmly but slowly, started to kiss him passionately.

Yuki almost lost conscience! He stopped thinking completely and surrendered himself to all the sensations Luka's tongue was creating inside his mouth. His hands went automatically to Luka's chest, finding hard muscles and soft skin. He felt himself melting…

"Hmmmm…" He moaned softly against the Opast's mouth.

Then, after a long moment of intense pleasure, it ended and Yuki was feeling like jelly. He looked into Luka's silver eyes trying to make sense of what just happened, still dizzy.

"I already know what the reason is that you were talking about, Yuki. It's love. This human feeling that I learned with you! That's why I stay by your side, that's why I vowed to protect you and never betray you."

"Luka, you…"

"Yes… I love you Yuki. I don't care about the changes. You are still the same in your soul. I love you for what you are. And today when I look at you, it is you I see."

Yuki almost didn't believe what he had just heard.

_Luka opened up his heart for me? He is always a creature of only a few words… and now he said it all in just one blow! Boldness… that's an Opast indeed!_

He was in a kind of shock and feeling like in a dream. His brain was cloudy. Then, it snapped!

…_wait! He said he loves me! He loves me! _

Yuki's mind was screaming now, completely overpowered by happiness. He opened up a big smile.

_He loves me for what I am…_

Seeing Yuki's sincere smile, Luka smiled too. He then tenderly caressed the youthful boy's face.

Yuki felt peaceful inside. At least for now he wouldn't think about the war or about what must have happened with them in the past or why Luka kept his feelings from him. He would ask him in another time. Because now he had only one thought in his mind…

He wrapped his arms around Luka's body and rested his face on the Opast's bare chest.

"So Luka, let me stay here inside your arms for tonight… because I have a reason to do it. Because I love you too!"

* * *

:D

That's what we all wish to happen! = Luka x Yuki

Still, what seems to be coming on the uraboku horizon is… war! [and more angst…] :O

Thanks for reading! Forgive my English, I've tried my best to write a good story for you all. Reviews are love :)


End file.
